Forgotten Sorrows
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: **Sequel to Silent Tears** It looks like Seto's life is finally taking a turn, but is it for the better? What chaos will arise when the boundaries begin to break? Can Seto handle his own past? **Complete**
1. Tears and Laughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the names from the Forbidden Memories game, or the other names from the show. The names Setoek, Neko, Kale, and Seth are my OC names but you can use them if you want! The millennium heartpeice and the poem at the beginning of this fic is also mine but no touchy!  
  
Warning: This fic contains yaoi, language, suggestive themes, attempts at suicide and murder, and there will be (at rare random) a chapter or two that will show up titled "NC-17 whatever the name of that chapter is." That means it will contain some lemon in it so don't read it if you wanna stay with the rated-R instead. It is only an add-on, so if you don't want to read about male/male sex then just read the chapter with the same name but doesn't have the NC-17 in front of it. You have been warned so don't complain that my rating is wrong! It's not serious lemon, I'm just a beginner at that so this fic really doesn't need a higher rating.  
  
A/N: Hey people! Thank you so much for all your reviews for Silent Tears! This is the sequel I suggested writing, sorry it took me some time but I had to think of a plot for it. There will be some pairing changes but not out of the original. You'll all see soon. If any of you are wondering, Seto and Yugi have not had sex with each other yet! They're not even sure about their relationship, so can't say anymore or I'll ruin one of the plots. Malik, Heishin, Gozubora, and Isis will all have some OC to them since I'm an American girl and I've only been able to see the dubbed version of Yugioh on KidsWB. Don't have me kicked of Fanfiction just for having the 'maybe' lemon chapters. I explained everything in the warning section at the top so READ IT!! Also, can I use the name Ouiji for Yami's past name? I know it belongs to someone else but it's a really good name and I'd like to use it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgotten Sorrows  
  
'Here with me, Our hearts set free. Why did you go, And crush my dream.  
  
I showed you love, I gave you me. You took that love, Alone I'll be.'  
  
Yami listened in from the other room as his light talked with Seto on the phone. Yugi was whispering making it almost impossible for him to here the boy, but he did catch the words, "I love you," before Yugi hung the phone up. A sickening notch formed in Yami's stomach as he thought about his blue- eyed rival. It hurt so much to look at Seto and know the brunette would never be his. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Yugi how he truly felt for Seto. Even if he had to watch as his light fawned over the brown-haired magician, his brown-haired magician.  
  
"Yami! Seto wants both of us to come over to visit again! Yami!?" Yugi knocked on the door, but Yami refused to come out. "No. That's all right, Yugi. I'm not feeling to well at the moment. Besides, I'm sure you would much rather be alone." Yami wasn't lying, he felt lovesick and he didn't want to see Seto for fear that he just might break down in front of him. It had been hard enough, seeing them embrace each other after a week of separation.  
  
It had only been about half a year ago since the whole event with Seth and Yami had found it hard enough just keeping Yugi from knowing his true feelings. He already suspected his friends to know how he felt. Yami remembered when he had gone with Yugi the night Seto returned from his business trip to Hong Kong. It didn't go to well, Yami found himself running back into and locking himself in his room the moment he saw Yugi jump into Seto's arms. Ever since then, Yami had done everything he could to avoid his rival.  
  
Yugi continued to insist but gave up when Yami threatened to hurt him if he made him leave the room. After a while, Yami checked to make sure he was alone in the house. When he was satisfied that no one else was there, he stripped his clothes off and crawled into a hot shower. The steamy water felt wonderful against his tan skin and Yami closed his eyes to revel in the soothing warmth. He imagined the warmth on his skin was Seto's strong arms wrapped around him, soothing his stress and pain away into oblivion. He could almost feel Seto's breath on his neck and hear his softly whispered words.  
  
Yami quickly slapped himself and cursed his love-strained mind. He couldn't even take a damn bath without thinking about Seto. Staring sadly at the tile wall, Yami wondered if this was how Tea felt when she had lost Yugi. So what, he wasn't a bitch like her. He knew when to just give up and keep his mouth shut for the sake of others. Letting out yet another string of curses, Yami spied an object on the tub rack, a razor. Picking it up, he gazed at it wondrously. He could end it all here. Now being separate bodies with Yugi, he could kill himself and not harm his light.  
  
Yami brought the blade against the skin of his wrist and struggled inwardly with himself. No, to kill himself would be a cowardly way to die. Yes, this was a battle he could never win. No, there's still a chance. A chance for what? Yami screamed at himself and threw the razor across the room. He turned the water off and wrapped himself in a towel. Without a second glance at the razor, he left the bathroom and curled into bed letting himself cry to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Yugi walked the distance to Seto's house, all the while pondering over matters important to him. Yami seemed to get worse everyday and he practically refused to see or talk to Seto. Yugi knew it wasn't because his dark hated Seto. No, the reason was far deeper then Yami would admit to him. That and lately, he and Seto had been sort of dwindling down to a friendship kind of relationship. It was just, he didn't actually love Seto in the love-love way. He just loved Seto in the love-family way. Seto was like a big brother to him, nothing more. Yugi wondered if Seto felt the same way.  
  
That was the one major thing bothering Yugi. He vowed tonight to be the night he told Seto how deep his feelings went, but he was afraid of hurting the brunette. Seto had been through enough in life and didn't really need any more pain. That and Yugi was starting to have this crazy desire to hang around Mokuba more. It sounded a bit crazy, but Mokuba was short like him, kind but strong like his brother, and definitely kind of cute. Wait, did he just consider Mokuba, cute!? Yugi shook his head and sped up his pace as the mansion came into view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto frowned as he looked at a picture of the whole gang. Yami did look pretty gloomy in it. Sighing in frustration, the brunette set the picture back on the mantle and sat in the couch to await Yugi's arrival. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Yami was doing everything to avoid him. Had he done something to make the pharaoh angry with him or was it because Yami loved him but didn't want to hurt Yugi. Seto knew that must be the reason and his stomach twisted with guilt and more.  
  
Over the past month, he and Yugi's relationship really hadn't gone to well. They seemed fit to be friends but that was it. It had taken a while for Seto to think things through, and he started to see how his feelings for Yugi were pretty much on the same level as his feelings for his little brother. That's why he had called Yugi and Yami over tonight. He wanted to tell Yugi the truth and he hoped that Yami would at least show up, even for just a moment.  
  
Damnit, he knew he wouldn't be good at this love thing. One can't expect a slut to know how to love someone for real. Of course, if Kaiba caught him calling himself that, Seto would be in for a long lecture. Seto fiddled with his millennium heartpeice and frowned. Some millennium heartpeice holder he was, the heartpeice relied on the human emotion love and Seto wasn't even sure if he knew the meaning of it.  
  
A knock at the door startled him and quickly gaining his feet, Seto walked into the hallway. He opened the door to be greeted by two large amethyst eyes. "Hello Yugi. I'm glad you agreed to come over tonight." Yugi gave him a hug and entered the house. Seto led Yugi into the living room and the two boys sat down in the spacious couches. "Thank you for calling and inviting me, Seto. I'm sorry Yami couldn't come." Seto frowned over at Yugi, "I figured as much." The two boys stared nervously around the room.  
  
Deciding to break the ice and just come out with it, the not so shy Yugi turned to face Seto. They're eyes met for a brief second then Yugi just let it spill out in one fast sentence, " SetoI'msorrybutthisjustisn'tworkingoutandIthinkweshouldjustbefriends." Seto stared at Yugi and allowed his mind to register the jumble of words Yugi had just spoke to him. This isn't working out and they should just be friends!? Yugi frowned and lowered his eyes to the ground. When he looked back up again, Seto was smiling and giving him a reassuring look. "It's almost funny, Yugi. I was just about to say the same thing." Amethyst eyes met blue and the two young men found themselves wiping away tears of laughter. "Friends?" Seto asked and offered his hands. "Friends." Yugi smiled happily and shook Seto's hand, sealing their future.  
  
An hour later after much more laughter, prank calls, and dueling Yugi left the mansion and accepted a ride home. As Yugi ran into the shop to go to bed, a figure standing in an alleyway watched with ominous hatred. The brunette would pay dearly for everything. The mysterious figure smiled to herself and left down the alley, leaving no trace of her presence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AnimeFan: Well, that's the first chapter of Forgotten Sorrows. Told you there would be a few pairing changes. Now the question is, who is this mysterious person and will Yami really go so far as to kill himself? Next chapter, Seto is sick of never hearing from Yami so he goes over to the turtle game shop to see him.  
  
Next Chapter: Blood-Soaked Confessions 


	2. BloodSoaked Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, blah blah. If you had read the disclaimer from the last chapter, then I wouldn't have to repeat myself! I don't own The Mummy, Star Fox 64, or Nintendo 64 either.  
  
Warning: Read the last chapters warning, I'm not repeating.  
  
A/N: I'm so glad you people are happy that I'm writing a sequel! I'm still having an inner struggle with myself about the lemon. I'm writing this fic on my own, which is true with all my fics, and I'm not sure about the lemony stuff. I've read plenty of them, but I've never done it myself. I know I'll probably make a fool of myself, but I'm working on writing one for an upcoming chapter. Anywho, this chapter has Yami being a little OC. You're right, suicide really isn't him, but he's big time in love with Seto and he's spent half a year watching as Yugi and Seto act all lovey dovey! I don't blame him for letting his courage slip; he's not a concrete wall you know. Ok, on to the fic before my little explanation turns into a speech. ^- ^  
  
For later reference: {dream world} /Hikari talking/ //Yami talking//  
  
########################################################  
  
Blood-Soaked Confessions  
  
  
  
  
  
{The young magician entered the palace, his mother to his right and the rest of their court closely behind them. The brown haired mage did his best to keep his eyes on the ground, but the size and brilliance of the palace tempted him to observe his surroundings. The young man had never been to the Realm of the Light before nor had he ever been in a palace. Everything was new and wondrous to him, and though the fate bestode upon him was a grim one, his insides jumped and twisted with excitement.  
  
The walls of the palace were made of the finest marble, sanded down to the point one could see his reflection in it. Tapestries of fine silk from foreign countries were draped upon the walls and floors with their beautiful vibrant reds, blues, greens, and yellows adding to the splendor. Doors ten times a man's height were here and there, some with guards stationed next to them, and intricate carvings were engraved into them. Designs telling stories about great pharaohs before, prayers to the gods, and some just telling what was in the room decorated the doors and even some of the walls.  
  
A delicate hand on the mage's shoulder made the young man look over at his mother. She scolded him for his curiosity and the brunette averted his eyes back to the ground. The growing need to explore his whereabouts drove him to look up once again, but this time a huge door embedded with gold and precious gems lay before them with four to six guards stationed around. His stomach twisted with fear and excitement as they stopped and the guards acknowledged their presence. Then one entered through the door and the brunette strained to see what was behind them.  
  
After a time, the guard returned and ushered the troupe in through the door. Inside, the young man scanned the room with a bit of awe. His eyes halted on a figure resting among silk cushions next to another, older man. They looked to be father and son, but the son intrigued the mage the most. He had a crop of spiked reddish-black hair, with golden bangs that framed his tanned face. He wore silken robes that hugged every curve of his body leaving none hidden to the eye and golden bracelets and other jewels garnished his figure. It was his eyes that took the brunette's breathe away, their beautiful but fiery amber contrasted with his icy sapphire.  
  
They captured his and no amount of effort could break the gaze held between the two boys. The mage suddenly became aware that his mother was speaking and finally averted his gaze to the ground. He could still feel those amber eyes staring at him though and his insides squirmed. "Your majesty, I am Tierra of the Dark Mage Clan that hails to the east of the Gruol Mountains of the Shadow Realm. In honor of your twenty-ninth anniversary of your reign, I present my son, Setoek, as a gift and offer for peace between our people and yours." Setoek lifted his eyes to the Pharaoh and bowed somewhat stiffly. The Pharaoh frowned and stroked his chin, "I am honored by your offering, Tierra, but I have many of your kind already." Setoek's stomach jolted with fear and relief, but the amber eyed son continued to stare at him.  
  
His mother hesitated and frowned slightly, "Please, your majesty. My son is not a normal Dark Magician. His power is as great or even greater then any mage ever born, and so we call him the Magician of Dark Arts." The Pharaoh stroked his chin thoughtfully and Setoek found himself unable to breath in the tension. The king had to except him or there would be no reassurance for the safety of his people. His eyes turned to the pharaoh's son who had turned to whisper something in his father's ear. The Pharaoh whispered something back and a slight conversation broke between the two. Then the Pharaoh pulled away from his son and gave Setoek an appraising look, "I will not take the gift of your son, but my own boy Ouiji wishes possession of him. Once again, I thank you for your gift Tierra. Your leave is granted as well as the well-being of your people."  
  
Setoek said his goodbyes with his mother and watched them leave, both happy for his people and afraid for himself. The amber-eyed boy scared him slightly with such beauty and now he would belong to him. Setoek was ushered from the room by several slave girls to be bathed and taken to the room he would call his own. As Setoek crossed the room with the slaves he found himself once again captured by amber eyes.}  
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!! If a foghorn in the ear couldn't be louder! Seto grabbed his alarm clock groggely and threw it at the wall. The clock broke into pieces and Seto, now fully awake, cursed. That was the second alarm clock this week. His tendency to break his alarm clocks was becoming a habit, now that he didn't go to work and had the luxury of sleeping in. Pulling the covers back over his head, Seto tried to return to the dream he had been having. This was the first memory/dream he had had since the one back in the Shadow Realm almost half a year ago. Seto closed his eyes, but all he saw was those amber eyes burning into him.  
  
"Hey hey!! Wake up sleepy head! You've slept four hours overtime today!! Oh, it's a good thing today is a Saturday! Hey! WAKE UP!!" Seto grumbled to himself and backhanded whoever was yelling in his ear. The intruder cursed and then Seto found himself being pushed onto the floor and de-blanketed. Making slight promises to strangle whomever the person was, Seto rubbed his eyes and groaned. When he looked up Neko's green eyes were staring at him with a glint of mischief. "It's about time you sleepy head!"  
  
Seto scowled at the blue haired demon and struggled into a sitting position, "Well! You sure look happy today, Neko. Sleep well? I sure didn't between talking with Yugi last night and listening to you and Kaiba fucking each other five hours straight!" Neko's already big smile widened and he ruffled Seto hair, "Then maybe you shouldn't sleep in this room, since it's right next to our room!" Seto batted Neko's hand away and stood up on his feet struggling a little to clear his head with sleep. Neko gave him another demonic grin then turned on his heels and left.  
  
Smiling to himself, Seto took a quick shower and raided his closet in search of something to wear. Smiling appraisingly, he chose his outfit; black suede pants that were tight fitting on him, a black silken long- sleeved shirt that hugged his form, and a black vest that stopped at his thigh. He had really gotten into the black suede clothes look. He would of worn his black suede trenchcoat but it was getting close to summer and the vest was cooler to wear in the heat. Seto combed his hair and frowned when it refused to go any style but his normal style.  
  
Then he skipped down the stairs and happily walked into the kitchen. Seto smiled when he saw Bakura and Ryou sitting at the table with Mokuba and Kaiba. Neko was over at the stove cooking grilled-cheese. Ryou's face was beaming, and the brunette could swear that he'd never seen Ryou happier. Bakura on the other hand looked tired and happy. When Seto entered the room, Bakura looked up from their conversation and smiled rather wearily at him, "Hey, how's it going Seto?"  
  
"Ok, Bakura what are you and Ryou doing here?" Bakura shrugged and Ryou smiled at him then turned to Seto, "I dragged him over here with me! Mokuba invited us over for lunch and we figured it would be a great idea!" Mokuba smiled at him, and the brunette gave him a slight scold before sitting down next to Kaiba. Kaiba acknowledged his existence with a grunt, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. Seto leaned over to read the cover, Till the Waters Meet. He decided not to ask. Ever since Kaiba had returned with him to Tokyo, he had been reading book after book. Neko brought out the food and they all chowed down on the as usual delicious cooking of Neko's.  
  
After a long conversation shared by the six boys, Seto pulled himself out of his seat and headed towards the door. Mokuba saw this, "Hey big brother! Where are you going?" Seto turned and smiled at him brightly, "Just over to Yugi's place." Seto blushed as they all exchanged knowing glances. Heading out the door, he decided to walk the few blocks to the Turtle Game Shop. Last night, Seto had set his mind to seeing Yami. If he had to break the door down he would. Of course, he could just use a little magic and unlock the door. That would always work to and it would save them from having to buy a new door.  
  
Seto walked on, letting his mind drift over last nights dream. Maybe he should tell Yami about his dreams. Did Yami know already about their connection with each other in the past? Seto sped up when he saw the game shop ahead, and went on in despite the close sign in the window. When he entered the bell rang and it was only a matter of seconds before Yugi came bounding down the stairs into the shop. "SETO!! Hi!" Seto smiled and they shared a brief hug. "So! What are you doing here!?" Seto gave Yugi a thoughtful look and followed the boy up the stairs to his living room. "Well, Yugi, I'm sick of Yami acting the way he has been. If he refuses to come see me, then I'll just come see him." Yugi gave him a smile and there was a bit of knowing in his eyes that made Seto feel a little uncomfortable, "So! You're going to tell him about our breakup and then tell him how you feel about him!!!"  
  
Seto was relieved to hear nothing but urgent excitement in Yugi's voice and no pain. He was still not sure if Yugi would be ok with their breakup and Seto immediately turning to love Yami afterward. Feeling better he gave Yugi an astonished look, "You mean you haven't told him yet!?" Yugi smiled sheepishly, "Well, when I got home he was fast asleep and he's locked himself in his room." Seto sighed and headed towards Yami's room. Sure enough, when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. He knocked on it several times and called out, but all he got was Yami telling him to go away.  
  
Placing his right hand over the doorknob, Seto chanted a slight spell and the door unlocked. He then proceeded into the room to see a ghastly sight. He had walked in just in time to see Yami bring a razor across his wrist and the blood began to drip out. "YAMI! DROP THAT RAZOR RIGHT NOW!!!!" Yami jumped as he realized that Seto was in the room and did end up dropping the razor. Seto was across the room and pulling Yami into his arms before anything else could be said. Holding the startled Yami close to him, he squeezed Yami's wrist as hard as he could to stop the bleeding, "YUGI!! GET IN HERE AND BRING A FIRST-AID KIT!"  
  
Yugi was in the room with the kit before Seto could finish yelling to him, and they both worked together to bandage Yami's wrist tightly. Shaken considerably, Seto motioned for Yugi to leave him and Yami alone. Yugi obliged and closed the door behind him. Seto buried his face into Yami's hair and did his best to calm down. Images of blood and a dagger flashed through Seto's head and burned into his mind along with the rest of his memories of ancient Egypt he had dreamt of so far. "Yami, what the hell were you thinking? This isn't like you, I'm the suicidal one not you! That wasn't something the Yami I know would do." Seto pulled his face out of Yami's hair to look down at him.  
  
Icy sapphire met fiery amber, and Seto was once again reminded of his dream. Those same fiery amber eyes had scared him so much in his dream, but now they were dampened with tears and confusion, showing no threat in their warm depths. Seto brought his hand up and wiped the tears off of Yami's cheek gently. Yami continued to stare at him with fear, confusion, and a little hope. He finally looked away, "I'm sorry, Seto, I can't, I couldn't, I'm not as strong as people take me for. Even I have my limits."  
  
Seto brushed Yami's golden bangs aside and cupped his chin in his hand. Yami stared up at him and blushed when Seto bent down and captured his lips in a soothing, gentle kiss. Yami deepened the kiss eagerly, burying his hands into the other's silky brown hair. Seto happily allowed Yami's tongue entrance into his mouth, moaning at the pleasure the roaming tongue brought. The door to the room opened as Yugi crept in to watch the two kiss, smiling at how cute they looked together and how happy Yami was. Yami noticed his light's entrance and freaked out as he realized what he was doing.  
  
Seto grunted unhappily as Yami pulled away and then he notice Yugi was in the room with them. Yami had a look of pure horror on his face, "Yug-gi!! I didn't mean to-it's not what it looks like-I!" Yugi and Seto exchanged looks and the two, to Yami's surprise, broke into huge grins. "Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to make sure all was going as it should." Seto smiled and gave Yugi a nod. Yugi then turned and left the room in high spirits. Yami was confused by this strange behavior Yugi was showing after he had just seen Yami kissing his boyfriend. Seto looked down at him and laughed at the shock on the pharaoh's face. Yami snapped out of his state of disbelief by the beautiful sound and looked at Seto for an explanation to what was so funny.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Yami. Because you refused to come over last night, you missed a very important conversation me and Yugi had." Yami listened as Seto retold last night's events to him, and his eyes widened as the sudden realization of it all hit him. Seto smiled at him, something Yami was quickly started to love, and he laid back into the bed still holding the pharaoh close to him. "I love you Yami. I always have, I always will."  
  
About an hour later, Yugi checked again and smiled at the site of Yami curled up in Seto's arm. He walked over and pulled the covers over the two, then turned the light off and left the room. He sat down in the living room and turned on a tape he wanted to see but had been afraid to let Yami watch until he was sure it was ok, The Mummy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba watched as Seto left, a smile playing across his face. He was so happy to see his brother happy. A few minutes after Seto's departure the doorbell rang and Mokuba ran over to answer it. "Hello Mokuba! I was hoping to come over to visit you for a little while." Tea smiled down at Mokuba and he motioned for her to come in. In the living room, the remaining four boys were busy playing Star Fox 64 on Mokuba's Nintendo 64. Ryou and Bakura were one team and Kaiba and Neko were the other team.  
  
So far it looked like Ryou and Bakura were winning, but Mokuba had a slight suspicion that that was because they were discussing tactics and strategies via mind-link. While Mokuba quickly got lost in watching the game between the four, none of them took notice of Tea sneaking quietly out of the room.  
  
########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Wow! Really long chapter here. Geez, I didn't mean to make it so long. Well, there we go so far. The next chapter will actually take a while because I have to write it twice. One will be the normal and the other will have some of my first lemon! I hope I can do this. Oh, Yami won't try to kill himself anymore. That was it on the suicidal stuff for this fic, but we're going to start getting into the main plot of the story and I promise that there will be some hair-raising surprises. I also plan to have at least one chapter with Ryou/Bakura lemon in it, so, be happy! ^-^ That's if my chapter with Yami/Seto lemon goes well and I don't get people telling me that I suck at lemons. -__-'  
  
Next Chapter: To Lose Your Heart 


	3. To Lose Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or any of the there stuff. Mainly, the only thing I own is the idea, the millennium heartpeice, and the Egyptian names.  
  
A/N: Ahhh!!! I hate Biology! I have this teacher who thinks she's in with the teen crowd, is so happy that sometimes I wonder if she's on crack or something, is a cheerleader coach, worships notes, and says that she only gives us four pages worth of homework each night to make things "easier" on us! DIE!!! Because of her, I haven't had any time to write chapters for my fics or do much else! Alas, I'm sorry to some of my reviewers who requested I have this up before Thursday, September 4th. All that damn biology homework! Errr, anywho, your comments on the Yugi/Mokuba pairing are all very funny. It's that, I've seen all these other pairings (Death to Seto/Tea fics) but no one has come up with that pairing. I mean, hey! Some screwed up people have Seto/Mokuba pairings. I can see where they are coming from, and I'll tolerate Lesbian, gay, and straight relationships but when it comes to brother/brother, brother/sister, or anywhere along that branch of love, I have to give a big fat NO! Anyway, to the fic!  
  
##########################################################  
  
To Lose Your Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
{Setoek stood over a limp figure in silken robes. In his left hand was the millennium rod and in his right hand was the rod's dagger, dripping with blood. A single tear crept down his cheek to fall and land in the puddle of blood on the ground. In ragged gasps he whispered something to the body before him, then bringing the dagger up, rammed it into his own heart. In only a second, two bodies lay next to one another on the floor. Between them three golden items dripping with blood; the rod, the heartpeice, the puzzle.}  
  
"No-I-please don't." Yami opened his eyes and looked up at Seto. The brunette had begun to cry and struggle in his sleep and it had woken Yami up. The pharaoh continued to watch sadly as his love's sleep was intruded by nightmares. It was sad to see him crying; Yami couldn't remember the last time he had seen him cry. "Ouiji-please don't go!" Yami sat up immediately at the sound of his Egyptian name. Staring more attentively at Seto, he wondered if the brunette was dreaming about their past. Maybe he did remember. Yami didn't really want him to, he just wanted to be with Seto and not have to worry about the things that happened then.  
  
Wanting to calm the other boy down, Yami pulled him closer and rested Seto's head on his chest, holding him tight and stroking his brown tear- soaked hair. Miraculously, this simple jester of affection worked and the brunette soon calmed down and slipped into a deep peaceful sleep. Smiling Yami drifted back to sleep as well, not ruining their position together.  
  
{The young prince watched as the icy-eyed boy was carted off by the slaves, unable to take his eyes off him. He had seen many young men and women, human or monster, but this magician Setoek was unlike any other. His brown hair was beautiful against his lightly tanned skin and those blue eyes were so deep, it made the prince feel like he was staring straight into a bottomless lake of blue.  
  
That and the prospect of possessing a magician whose powers rivaled all others was to tempting to resist. He had been in need of a new monster, since the Shadow Tournament would be held soon and some Persian princess would be taking part in it. He had heard that she was a strong opponent and the prince was in dire need of new allies. "Well Ouiji, it is time for me to retire to my chambers. Will you be staying here for a while longer?" Ouiji looked up from his thoughts towards his father, "I will visit my new duel monster in his chambers, father. I wish for no disturbance for the rest of the night."  
  
The pharaoh nodded to his son and left to sleep. Ouiji watched his father leave, then headed out and towards the chamber halls. He had specifically ordered the servants to room Setoek in the chamber right next to his. Not bothering to knock, he walked right into the room and met the stare of the mage. Setoek had been sitting on the ground, leaning against his bed and obviously deep in thought when Ouiji had just abruptly entered his chambers. Now the mage stared at him with a glint of fear and awe in his blue eyes.  
  
Ouiji frowned slightly, there was really no reason for the brunette to fear him. Walking slowly over to the bed as to not startle him, the prince allowed himself to look the other over. Setoek realized this and, to the prince's amusement, a slight blush crept across the boy's face. He must be a virgin, the prince thought to himself. For all he was certain, the mage was the son of the gods or possibly a god himself with such beauty and innocence. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ouiji allowed himself to run his hand through the others silken hair. Leaning down he smelled the lavender and jade in the brown tresses.  
  
Setoek made no move to pull away but instead remained perfectly still. He was terribly afraid and at the same time turned on by the prince's actions. Struggling to retain his posture, Setoek bit his lip to hold back the surprised gasp as Ouiji allowed himself to explore the mage's upper body. Leaning over, he whispered into the brunette's ear, "Don't be afraid of me and I'll show you things that no one has shown you before."}  
  
Seto opened his eyes and smiled as he realized Yami's arms were possessively wrapped around him. Being careful no to awaken the spiky- haired boy, he sat up and let his eyes roam freely over the other committing ever inch and detail of his love to memory. Yami looked so damn sexy in leather. He was probably even more breath-taking naked and hot with passion. Seto smiled, what naughty little thoughts he was having that morning. Playing with the idea of awaking his love in two different ways, he settled with kissing Yami.  
  
The pharaoh stirred under him and deepened the kiss with a slightly displeased groan. After a couple of minutes, Seto broke the kiss and panted lightly for some air. Yami, who was now fully awake, planted several lighter kisses on his face and tapped Seto's nose with his finger. "You bad boy, I was trying to get my beauty sleep." Seto smiled demonically at him, "You really don't need any beauty sleep. You're gorgeous enough that I'll probably have trouble keeping others from checking you out." Yami blushed lightly and followed Seto out of bed and into the Motou living room. Both of them smiled to each other as they found Yugi sprawled out on the couch, lightly snoring with the TV and VCR still on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea waited at the swings in the park as the first rays of the sun broke across the horizon. Clenched tightly to her breast was a small bundle of cloth. A glint of gold caught the sun's light and Tea quickly fixed the cloth to hide it. She stared around her, searching for something or someone, and as she looked she lightly swung back and forth in the swing. He'll wish he never took Yugi's heart; she thought to herself and smiled pleasantly.  
  
Suddenly two figures approached her, one blonde and another ebony. Tea stood up and smiled at them. The blonde took a few more steps towards her and gestured to the bundle of cloth in her arms, "Is that it? Is that the heart?" Tea nodded and offered the bundle over to him. "You have done well, Tea. With this we'll surely get what we all want." When the ebony haired woman finished speaking Tea smiled happily, "It was a pleasure to steal this from him. I'd be willing to kill that gay bastard anytime." The blonde smiled and nodded appreciatively, "Yes, I believe you would and you will get the chance if you'd like. Soon the hearts of the boys, Yugi and Yami, will belong to you and you alone. Let us go now and perform the ceremony that will begin the end of Seto Kaiba and others who appose us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto smiled to himself as a conversation broke out between the three boys over breakfast. Mainly it was about school and local gossip, but Seto learned that Yugi's grandpa was off on a trip to America and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. Then the conversation flipped over to whose dating whom and then back to school. They were really getting into the discussion of what Seto was planning to do to their Biology teacher with a voodoo doll kit he had bought from the shadow realm (hint-hint), when Seto's cell phone started ringing and scared the shit out of them all.  
  
Seto turned the talk button on and grunted a hello-what-do-you-want. Yami spooned some cereal into his mouth and munched lightly as Seto's face relaxed and he greeted his little brother on the phone. He couldn't help but notice a slight blush of crimson color his lights cheeks and cocked an eyebrow in remote interest. //What are you blushing over?// Yugi jumped and stared at him innocently, /I'm not blushing! Why would you think something like that?/ Yami rolled his eyes and was about to answer Yugi's question when a cry from Seto instantly brought both of them back to reality. "What do you mean the millennium heartpeice is not beside my bed!? That's where I left it the other day!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, Seto was pushing past everyone and running up the stairs to his bedroom. Yami and Yugi greeted the others and they all remained standing in an awkward silence. Seto soon came back down, his face pale, and ran past them again to the living room. Yami followed and placed a hand gently on his love's arm. "Fluffy is still in his cage, but the millennium heartpeice is gone." Yami looked up at Seto and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.  
  
"Holy shit, um, hey Yug! Ya do know that Seto an Yami are in here hugging right?" Yugi smiled up at Joey and nodded. Yami and Seto exchanged glances and Seto retold the last two days events to the others, slightly grateful for something to take his mind off his stolen millennium item. As expected, when everyone was sure that Yugi was perfectly happy with this, they all agreed to the boys bond. Mokuba was the most pleased of them all for other apparent reasons, but suddenly the little Kaiba's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! I just remembered! Tea came over to visit the same night you went over to Yugi's, big brother!"  
  
Seto exchanged glances with the others. The look on all their faces was about the same; surprise, disbelief, and fear of what that might mean. Seto knew that Tea hated him, but would she really steal his millennium heartpeice? And if she did, what would she be planning to do with it? Unconsciously, Seto pulled Yami closer to him as the possibilities swarmed in his head.  
  
###########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ewe, not as long as the last chapter but just as good I say. Now we're getting into the plot! Does anyone know who the blonde and ebony haired people Tea is working with are? By the way, I'm not sure about the Yugi/Mokuba pairing. I want to give you people what you want so tell me if you want me to put that as a definite pairing in my story. The first five reviewed votes will affect whether this pairing stays or goes. Majority rules, of course. If none of you vote, then it's my decision so Muahahaha! ^-^ Anyone notice the part about Seto plotting against his biology teacher? He he, that was actually a reversion of my plotting against my biology teacher. Just trying to put a little me into the characters!  
  
Next Chapter: Tokyo and Orb Don't Mix 


	4. Orb in Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Tylenol. I do have ownership over all the Egyptian names except Ouiji and I do own the idea.  
  
A/N: This really sucks. I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner. My mom decided she'd fix the computer and ended up rebooting the whole system. So it took almost forever for her to reload Microsoft Word Processing 2000 and the Internet to boot. Also, I've decided not to write any more lemons. It's just too hard to write them! I say you shouldn't judge a lemon until you've written one of your own. My new motto is DEATH TO TEA/SETO FICS! So if you see a story written by an AnimeFan, if that person doesn't mention this motto, then it's not me. I've only written Silent Tears, The Chibi Files, Yugioh: Ocarina of Destiny, He Love You Not, and Forgotten Sorrows.  
  
#######################################################  
  
"We have to find Tea! If that millennium heart falls into the wrong hands." Seto stopped at that and continued to search the faces of the crowd. Yami was walking beside him and hadn't said a word since they all decided to split into pairs of two and look for Tea. He was to busy thinking about Seto and his past. The war they fought together, the realization of what must be done, and the sacrifice that had to be made to end it. Life had been so fleeting for him and yet that life had granted him a second chance with his lover.  
  
"Yami, are you even listening?" Seto frowned as Yami snapped out of his thoughts to look up at him. Seto would never get used to those eyes, burning their fiery amber. Whenever he looked in them he felt like he had the strength to do anything. Yami smiled apologetically and turned his eyes towards the crowd. Seto continued to watch him though. What had that dream been about? The one where the boy Ouiji was lying dead on the floor and he had been holding a bloody dagger. What had happened in their past life? Seto wanted so desperately to ask Yami, but he wasn't even sure if the pharaoh remembered anything. Best just to continue remaining silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Triston? Don't ya think it's sorta funny how things turned out?" Triston glanced over at Joey. The blonde was looking around for Tea and had just spontaneously broke into a conversation. "I'm not sure I completely get you, Joey." Joey took his eyes away from the crowded park and smiled up at his love, "I'm talkin about how we all ended up in the end. You know. In the beginning it always seemed that Yugi and Tea were going to get together. Then for a while it was like Mai and I would be lovers and Tea and Yami to. An suddenly, it's you and me, Yami and Seto, Bakura and Ryou, and the girls have completely disappeared from the picture."  
  
Triston smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand affectionately, "I didn't know you could actually register things in that puny little mind of yours." Joey whirled around and glared up at the brunette, "Wha was that!? Ya wanna say that ta my face!?" Triston let go of the boy's hand and turned to face him in a fighting stance, "And what are you planning to do about it!" The two boys glared daggers at each other and started throwing punches and insults.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou slammed the phone down and cursed. Bakura looked up surprised at Ryou's language, he didn't even think those words existed in his light's vocabulary. "None of Tea's friends have seen her. Her own parents haven't seen her!" Bakura sighed and walked into the living room. Ryou pouted and rubbed his sore hands. "Relax, hikari, we're doing our best. Someone had to make the calls." Ryou looked up and smiled at Bakura. His yami was so nice, completely different from how he used to be. He was so happy to have him around again, abusive or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto continued to look around the crowd of teens in the mall. A sinking feeling hit him as he spotted a familiar blonde-top coming his way. "Oh just great!" Yami looked up at him, "What's wrong? What do you see?" Seto stopped walking and tried to hide his face in his high-collared vest, "It's trouble with a capital Y ME!?" Yami gazed at him with a puzzled look. Then he saw what Seto had seen. Coming towards them was none other then Mai Valentine, his "favorite" person next to Tea.  
  
"Oh! Seto, darling! I'm so glad to see you!" Mai threw her arms around Seto's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she glanced down for a second at Yami, "Oh, hi Yami. I didn't see you there." Yami felt his face burn up and he crossed his arms to glare at the blonde. "Oh, Seto dear! You haven't returned any of my calls. Are you even getting them? Well, never mind. Why don't you come with me to my place? I've got some movies that I rented, but they'd be so boring to watch alone!" Mai smiled up at the brunette seductively while pressing her hips into his groin.  
  
Seto tried to back away. Yami watched between amusement and jealousy as Seto shot him a pleading look while trapped in the woman's arms. Finally, Yami took pity on his lover and courteously stepped between the two. Mai shot him a rude look and rested her hands on her waist. "Sorry to break up this little love fest, but have you seen Tea anywhere Mai?" Mai stuck her nose in the air but placed a finger on her cheek thoughtfully. Yami glanced back and smiled when he saw the look of relief on Seto's face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I just saw her a second ago. She was with some blonde guy and an Egyptian looking girl. They were talking at the park for awhile then left together." Seto and Yami exchanged worried glances. This wasn't sounding to good. "Now, Seto dear, you have to pay me for the gossip." Mai batted her eyes and leaned forward with her hands clasped together behind her back. Seto sighed and pulled out his wallet, "Fine, how much?" Mai scowled and straightened up, "What do you mean how much!? Quit playing dense and kiss me!" Seto mouthed the word, oh, and put up his wallet.  
  
Once again, he sent a pleading look towards Yami. Yami didn't need it though, he was on his wits end with the way that woman was talking to his Seto. Yami turned around, grabbed a handful of Seto's shirt, and pulled the brunette down into a deep, passionate kiss. By the time he pulled away, they had attracted quite a crowd of onlookers and had succeeded in pissing Mai off royally. "Why I never! Are you just going to stand there and let Yami get away with that, Seto!" Seto pretended to think about it for a second, then bent down and returned his lover's kiss. Mai let out a screech of anger and stormed out of their sight.  
  
The two boys smiled at each other proudly. For some reason, the crowd was no longer focused on the two boys. Something else had seemed to grab their attention. Seto was curious to know what. I mean, come on. What could be more interesting then seeing the multi-billion dollar C.E.O. of Kaiba Corps making out with another boy, and his rival to make it even more mind- boggling. Pushing through the crowd, Seto shoved aside the last person to see an unusual sight.  
  
A man dressed as a Dark Magician had slipped and fallen on his ass and was now staring around at the crowd in bewilderment. This would of all been very funny if it hadn't been for the fact that Seto had a feeling he knew this man. The man continued to stare at the crowd until his eyes stopped on Seto. The man smiled up at him and nodded, "Hey Seto! Man, am I glad to see a familiar face!" Seto stared hard at the man and gasped, "Orb! What the hell are you doing here!" Orb never got his chance to answer. Seto grabbed him be the wrist, dragged him to his feet, and tore out of the mall with the magician and pharaoh in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion, 1: 35 p.m.  
  
Seto popped some Tylenol into his mouth and entered the living room. There, all of the boys had returned from their search and were now talking lazily with Orb. Joey and Triston were both sporting bruises, but nobody bothered to ask why. Seto walked over to sit next to Yami on the couch. He turned to look Joey over and smirked, "Tylenol?" Joey blinked and declined the offer. Orb stared at the bottle curiously but didn't ask for any.  
  
"So, what exactly are you doing here Orb?" Orb smiled and shrugged, "I really am not quite sure, Seto. One minute, I was arguing with Staff about doing the dishes and the next minute I was surrounded by humans." Seto frowned and leaned back into the couch. Yami stared up at his lover with a worried look. Bakura was peering out the window, clearly interested in something completely different then what they were talking about.  
  
Yami turned his gaze to Orb, "That doesn't really make much sense. How could you have been in one realm and then into another without opening a portal." Orb shrugged again and helped himself to some cookies. Ryou sighed and noticed Bakura staring out the window, "What do you see, abiou?" Bakura jumped and turned to smile at the name. He liked being called that. "Well, I was just about to announce that Orb isn't our only visitor." All heads snapped up and Bakura was promptly shoved out of the way as everyone struggled to see out the window.  
  
Eyes widened at the sight going on outside. People were running around screaming, crashing their cars into each other, and crying hysterically as a giant sized Sword Arm of Dragon slashed and plundered around in the streets. Yami pulled away from the window and turned the television on to the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now an up-to-date report on today's news. Strange reports have been coming in all over the globe as sightings of monsters have been seen. Though most of the creatures appear to be friendly, several attacks of rampaging "giant lizards" have been occurring from as many places as the U.S. to China. Now for some comments we received from the locals of these nearby attacks.  
  
"The day has arrived!!! God's hand of judgment is being brought down!!"  
  
"Ah, hell. It's a damn government conspiracy. Those big time pretty-boys are just trying to manipulate us, I reckon."  
  
"I'm Agent Black and this is Agent White. What you are witnessing here is an experiment in the latest illusional technology gone haywire. Now I'd like to ask you all to stare directly at this little red thing here. That's right."  
  
"Thank you. As you can see, nobody has the slightest idea what is going on. We suggest that until further notice, you keep your families and yourself locked up tight in your house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She did it. I can't believe she'd be that stupid." Yami turned to look up at Seto who was staring blankly at the TV. screen. "Who did what? Seto." Seto turned and held Yami's gaze, fear and excitement dancing in those blue depths, "Tea. When I was facing my hikari, Seth, he mentioned my millennium item possessing the power to destroy the barrier between the Light and Shadow Realms. Tea took my millennium heart and whomever those two people were that left with her. They must be using its power to destroy the barrier of the realms. If we don't find them and stop them, duel monsters and humans will clash together in one world."  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Dum, dum, dummmmmm! Ha ha, now this is one of my better chapters! ^-^ Here's a question for you people, can you guess who Agent White and Agent Black are!? By the way, after this story is over I will have no more sequels. This is it for the Silent Tears trilogy. Oh! But wait, I just called it a trilogy and there are only two stories. Hm, what could that mean. I'll tell you! When this story is over I plan to make a prequel to Silent Tears. It'll be called Six Petals. It is about Yami and Seto's past as Ouiji and Setoek. Pay attention to the dreams Seto has been having in this story. You'll be sure to see those memories again in the prequel. Lol, ok. So, Tea's gone missing and duel monsters are appearing everywhere around the world. Talk about your evil plot of world destruction.  
  
Next Chapter: An Enemy's Help 


	5. An Enemy's Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the name Ouiji. I do own the other characters Egyptian names and for the second time, if you see any fics written by an AnimeFan, check to make sure it's me. I can't believe I found the other AnimeFan on the fanfiction site. And what's worse! He/She has written a_dramatic pause_SETO/TEA FIC!!!! Ra help us all!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
A/N: Gomen, people! I'm sorry for not writing soon enough. I've got writers block, my damn computer is all screwed up thanks to my mom, and the amount of Seto/Yami fics are decreasing! What's worse, there was snow in New Mexico!!! Hell has finally frozen over!!!! O.o  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU PEOPLE READ THIS!!! THIS IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER. BECAUSE OF THE NEW GOD DAMN RULE THAT HAS BANNED NC-17 FICS, I HAD TO REMOVE THE THIRD CHAPTER NC-17 FIC. SO IF YOU DIDN"T READ THE FOURTH CHAPTER, THEN GO BACK NOW AND READ IT. IT IS THE CHAPTER, Orb In Tokyo!!!! SO READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. THAT IS ALL! ^-^  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Oh! What are we going to do! What are we going to do!!" Seto paced back in forth in the room grinding his teeth and tugging at his hair. He had never felt this distressed since the few days before his sixteenth birthday! A sudden pang of guilt shot through him as he remembered that fatal night. Maybe he should consider telling Yami about what had happened. Bakura already knew and had done a miraculous job at keeping it a secret. Oh, damn that bitch, Tea Gardener!! He hadn't taken a trip on memory lane over that night for almost a whole year! And now this!!  
  
Seto stomped over to the corner of the room and started muttering a string of Egyptian curses all dedicated to Tea. He hated her, soooooo much! Ever since he met her, he wished she'd just jump off a bridge and save them all a major migraine. In fact, he was almost sure that he had hated her even back in their other life. A stern, but soft hand rested against his arm and Seto turned to see his koi smiling up at him. Seto sighed and wiped the hair out of his eyes, "How do you do it, Yami? How do you always seem to make me feel better?"  
  
Yami smiled up at him and squeezed the brunette's arm, "I always did have a way with you, Seto. Relax, now. All we have to do is find Tea, take your millennium item back, and kick the ever-loving shit out of that bitch." Yugi gasped from across the room and Yami batted his eyes innocently at his light. Bakura commented on something that made Ryou glare at him accusingly, but it was to low for anyone else to catch it. "So, now what are we goin ta do?" Everyone looked at Joey who was impatiently sprawled across the armchair. Orb smiled warily, "Well, Yami is right about one thing. We need to get Seto's millennium heartpiece back. The question is how do we find it?"  
  
Everyone thought about this for a moment, and then on impulse they all turned towards Ryou and Bakura. Ryou blinked dumbly at them but Bakura got the jest of what they were all thinking. "Hell no! It won't work and if you don't believe me then you're all as much of a group of airheads as I thought! Don't you think I've tried that!!! It didn't work! My millennium ring only locates the seven original millennium items. Not Seto's eighth item!!!" All the boys frowned and returned to moping, thinking, and/or pacing the room.  
  
"Oh!!! Damn it! This is all my fault! I should have been wearing it!" Seto balled his fist and slammed it into the wall, "I feel so damn weak and helpless! This is worse then last year with Gozubora!!!!" The room suddenly went very quiet and Seto realized, with horror, what he had just said. Mokuba, who had been sitting next to Orb, looked up at his brother with confused eyes, "What are you talking about, Seto. Gozubora has been gone for four-in-a-half years! Wait, Seto, he has been gone hasn't he. He's dead, right!?" Seto purposely avoided his little brother's eyes. Damnit, what a fool he was! He couldn't tell Mokuba, could he? Seto looked over at Bakura desperately begging the thief to do something to change the subject.  
  
This was a bad move because now everyone was curious to know why Seto was giving Bakura the help-me look. He and Mokuba had explained to them about Gozubora and how that man had treated Seto. It had surprised everyone, and angered Yami entirely but none of them except Bakura and Kaiba knew about Gozubora's visit. Bakura noticed everyone's suspicious glares and shrugged towards Seto, "You knew this day would come Seto. You couldn't hide it forever. My advice is to just come out with it and get it over with."  
  
Seto frowned and abruptly paced some more in the room, here and now sending Bakura dirty looks. Seeing no way out of the hole he had made, Seto turned and took a seat, "Alright, Bakura's right I suppose. Well, Mokuba, you see when Gozubora disappeared he left me a note. It said that he would come back to take what he wants from me on my sixteenth birthday. Remember how edgy I was those few months till my birthday? That's because with all the excitement of the Duelist Kingdom I had completely forgot about his warning. That's why I so happily allowed you to go on that camping trip with everyone here. I, wanted to get you out of the house. So you'd be safe."  
  
Seto took a deep breath and continued his story. He told them all about what happened that night, the glass bottle, the voices at the hospital, meeting Orb and Staff and how they'd helped him, Bakura joining him, and the healing water. When he was finally done Mokuba was pale faced and looked to be on the verge of tears, Joey was biting his lip and looked to be contemplating the fight they had had at school, Ryou and Yugi both looked like they were going to through up, and Yami was shaking all over, trying to suppress whatever rage that was building in him. Seto smiled ruefully as Mokuba crawled into his arms wordlessly. He pulled Yami into the other arm and held them both as close to him as possible. It hadn't hurt as much when he had been the only to know about it besides Bakura and Kaiba. But it hurt now; seeing the pain Seto's violated body was causing the people he loved the most. All he could do at that moment was hold them and cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!!!! Do you see it, my friends! The worlds are colliding together. Soon those bastards Kale, Jono, and Setoek will all pay! Jono the most. That little blonde mut will pay for taking Kale away from me!" Tea sighed as she watched the blonde boy, Malik, gloat over some nonsense. They had been reeking this "havoc" for quit some time and she still didn't seem any closer to having Yami and Yugi all to herself. "From what I remember that little tomb robber, Kale, dumped you on his own accord, brother. Besides, my resources tell me that he and Jono are no longer together. They have gone separate ways in this life."  
  
Malik turned to glare at his ebony-haired sister, Isis. "Go ahead and talk to your resources! I don't give a rat's ass! He would have never had the courage or thought to dump me if it had not been for that Greek foreigner, Jono! They can smooch whatever lover they've chosen in this life, but they're going to pay!" Tea pulled away from filing her nails to stare coldly at the blonde Egyptian, "What about my Yami and Yugi!? I don't see them here in my arms!" Malik scowled at her and then stopped, "Hmm, I think I know how to get them for you." Malik smirked and walked over to the millennium heartpiece. He took the millennium rod, raised it above the heartpiece, and began to chant the perfect spell to end all their troubles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Absolutely not! You put him back in the form I had him in and then back to his cell!!" Seto pointed coldly at the two exact duplicates of him. While they had all been promising Gozubora's assured death and trying to figure out how they'd find Tea, Kaiba had taken the liberty of turning Seto's light, Seth, back into a human. Kaiba scowled and rested his hands on his hips, "Seto! Seth is the only one who knows who we're dealing with! You said yourself that he knew about the heartpiece's powers!! Now Seth has agreed to help us under the condition that you ban Mokuba from putting anymore bows or ribbons on him and buy him a new, larger cage that isn't pink."  
  
Seth nodded his head innocently, but took care to remain behind Kaiba and Neko. He was particularly uncomfortable about the look Yami was giving him. Seto knotted his fists together and counted down from ten. He couldn't get mad at Kaiba, the demon was only trying to help and he had a point. Seth did seem to know more about him then he knew about himself. Seth smiled happily as Seto finally gave in and slumped to the couch in exhaustion. He took the liberty of this moment to step out from behind the two demons and speak, "It's so nice to know you love me so much, yami. I do know something about the two people whom Mai saw Tea leave with and I think with that information, Bakura will be able to track down your millennium heartpiece."  
  
He smirked as they all looked at him but before he could continue a strong jolt shook the entire house and sent everyone standing to the floor. "What's going on!? An earthquake!?" Seto grabbed the confused and yelling Yugi and pulled him to the floor with him and Yami. The ground continued to shake and tremble for what seemed like hours until it abruptly stopped. They all rose cautiously from the floor and Seto made sure everyone was alright and Seth hadn't tried to make a run for it. Bakura cautiously went to the window for the second time that day and let out a couple of Egyptian curses. Seto, Yami, and the others all stared at him expectantly and Bakura turned to them with a dumbfounded look, "You are not going to believe this shit. But there are three giant pyramids outside where buildings used to be."  
  
##########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: He he. Well, there is not much for me to say cause things are pretty obvious. Once again I do not believe in Seto/Tea fics! Goddamn the people out there who write them!! Sorry for Tea bashing, but I've already stated my undeniable HATE for Tea. Sorry for the teary moment there, but Seto had to tell Mokuba and the others about Gozubora raping him sooner or later. Oh, I've decided to cancel the Yugi/Mokuba pairing. It's just, Yugi needs a pairing too!! -__-' Poor sexually deprived Yugi. Lol. Hey! Maybe Seth will volunteer!!!  
  
Seth: Hell no! I am not getting involved with any of my damn weak yami's friends!  
  
AnimeFan: DON'T DISS SETO KAIBA AROUND ME BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seth: o_o'  
  
Next Chapter: The First of Three 


	6. The First of Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I personally think that the people who do should track down and stalk the authors of Tea/Seto fics!!  
  
A/N: Wow. O.O I didn't really expect such a response from you people about my thoughts on closing this fic. You've all really helped to inspire me! I mean! I just can't give up now!! Not with all the Tea/Seto fics appearing and the decreasing of Yami/Seto fics! We Yami/Seto authors and authoresses must continue and prevail over the evil Tea fans!! I can't just start a fic and stop! Yeah! Thank you all for your warm support. I know this fic isn't all angsty and stuff like Silent Tears, but I planned it that way. It was supposed to be on a lighter note of things. I'm sorry if some of you don't get what happened in Yami and Seto's past but I'm planning on clearing that up with the writing of Six Petals, the last of the Silent Tears trilogy and in actuality, the prequel. Another thing that has fueled my determination, I JUST BOUGHT THE KAIBA AND YUGI STARTER DECKS!!!! Yeah Me!!! ^-^  
  
###########################################################  
  
Seto got up from his seat and walked over to where Bakura stood. Sure enough, three giant golden pyramids loomed in the horizon; each one sending chills down his spine. Something about those creations pulled at the back of his memories. A loud squawk from upstairs reminded Seto that he had left Kenori locked up in his room all night. "Well, Bakura's definitely right about those pyramids." Joey groaned and sank down into the couch, "Let me guess. We have ta go in there and check em out." Seto ignored the blonde's complaining and left the room, heading to his bedroom to get Kenori. He had a distinct feeling he'd need her on this journey.  
  
When he got back down stairs with the annoyed dragon perched on his shoulder, he found the others already split into groups. Orb smiled up at him as he reentered the room and petted Kenori on the neck. "Orb, Mokuba, and Honda are going to try to find out how to send the wild monsters back to the Shadow Realm. Joey and Bakura will be going to the farthest pyramid, Ryou and Yugi are going to the closest, and you and I will be going to the one between the two. That way we can check what is inside those pyramids and not have to do it alone," Yami said and smiled at Seto, who just nodded absent-mindedly. Then Seto suddenly noticed three of the people were left out in Yami's instructions. Where had Seth, Kaiba, and Neko disappeared off too? As if to answer his very thoughts, Yami frowned and whispered, "Seth took our moment of organization to his advantage and bolted off somewhere. Kaiba and Neko decided to hunt him down before he can do any damage."  
  
Seto smiled gratefully and nodded his approval. Sometimes Kaiba would worry him. The demon seemed to take sides very easily. "Big brother, be careful." Seto smiled down at Mokuba and pulled the boy into a quick hug. "Orb, take good care of Mokuba. Don't you let him get hurt or I swear you'll learn just how much alike Seth and I can be at times." The mage nodded nervously and pulled Mokuba to his side, "Don't worry, Seto. I'll protect him like he was my own nephew." Was it him, or did Seto hear Orb emphasize the word "nephew?" Shaking his head slightly, Seto looked around at the people he now called his friends. It all suddenly hit him, how much things had changed in the span of two years. Strangely enough, he didn't regret anything one bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik stood at the top of the farthest pyramid, sneering at the sight of two figures all to familiar to him approach his domain. How ironic that the two duelists of the pharaoh's friends to come to his place were the two he wanted to see the most. Even from atop the towering structure, he could plainly see the snowy-white hair of his Egyptian lover moving along side that disgusting blonde mutt, Jono. He would soon claim what was his and make that blonde beg for mercy. Laughing hysterically to himself, Malik began to make the preparations for his evilly concocted plan.  
  
In the closest pyramid stood Malik's sister, Isis, eyeing her own catch of the day. Even from so very high up she to could tell that the two forms nearing her were Bakura's light, Ryou, and Yami's light, Yugi. A slight disappointment nagged her senses. She was hoping to get a chance to meet that hottie, Seto Kaiba.  
  
The occupant of the third and middle pyramid did not stand to look down at her oncoming prey. She knew very well who would soon be coming through her doors and instead busied herself with her plan to kill the gay-bastard Seto and rescue her sweet Yami from the brunette's evil dark powers. A slight grimace graced her lips as she remembered her crushing defeat to the mage 5,000 years ago.  
  
{The Persian princess watched in horror as the young prince's Magician of Dark Arts annihilated her beautiful Exodia. It's not possible! How could Exodia, the one monster said to be unstoppable, lose!? She glared and watched as the spiky-haired prince Ouiji jumped down from the duel stand and threw his arms around the brown haired magician. Gasps from the crowd snapped the two and both boys quickly let go of each other. The princess, Teana, narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the sudden display of affection between master and slave.  
  
All of Egypt knew it was against the law for a duel monster and a human to share any bond other than master and slave. Though there was the rebellion, Teana doubt that the pharaoh's own son would be one of them. Still, that hug seemed to be all to welcomed by both sides. Could the magician, with his unnatural powers, have taken control of the prince's mind?}  
  
Yes, she would never forget how Setoek had defeated her Exodia and claimed it for the Prince's prize. Or the way he was treated by the prince, so special, so fragile, like the slightest breeze would blow him to dust. It disgusted her then and it disgusted her now. By the name of whatever god looked down upon man, she would receive her justice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Yugi? Do you think it was smart leaving my yami with Joey?" Yugi looked over at Ryou. The albino looked worried and scared, "Don't worry, Ryou. Joey will be fine and so will we." Ryou looked down and smiled at him. Then starring into the dark abyss of the opening in the pyramid he muttered under his breath, "I'm more worried about Bakura's safety." Yugi gave Ryou a knowing smile and chuckled at the brown-eyed boys comment, "Now, now, Ryou. I know he doesn't seem the type, but Joey will make sure nothing bad happens to your dark side. He not a total idiot." Ryou smiled brightly and the two laughed as the entered the darkness of the pyramid.  
  
"Oh, it's so dark. Ow! Yugi, you stepped on my foot!" Yugi apologized sheepishly and fumbled in the darkness for a light switch. Wait! He was looking for a light switch in a pyramid. That was stupid, why didn't he just look for a pop machine while he was at it. Yugi reminded himself that this wasn't a museum. Raising his arms half way up in frustration, he accidentally hit Ryou's face. "Oops, sorry Ryou. I wish there was a light or something!" Suddenly the room they were in was filled to every crack with a warm light. Yugi and Ryou exchanged open-mouthed expressions. Ryou thought to himself then spoke clearly and softly, "Um.I wish I had a double chocolate-chip, almond swirl, cherry topped ice cream in a bowl with a spoon?" Suddenly, out of thin air a double chocolate-chip, almond swirl, cherry topped ice cream in a bowl with a spoon appeared in Ryou's hands. The two boys looked at each other as a devilish grin graced their normally innocent faces.  
  
Before long the room was filled with stuffed toys, music CD's, a big screen TV, candy, sweets, clothes, video games, and just about everything a boy could ever want or need. Ryou laughed out loud as he bounced up and down on a trampoline and Yugi smiled hyperly as he stuffed his face with candy. As each second passed and the more wishes the boys made, the smaller and chibier they became. Isis stood in her chambers at the top of the pyramid and watched through her millennium item as the boys changed more and more. Smiling to herself, she granted Ryou yet one more wish and watched as the boy shrank to the height of a kitchen table while holding his new Change of Heart doll.  
  
Yugi pouted as he realized all the candy was gone. He looked up as Ryou squealed and his eyes widened as the albino boy shrank to chibi size right before his eyes. Yugi got up and walked over to the boy. "Hey! You're all chibi wike!" Yugi said and pointed at him. Ryou looked down at himself, "Hey! You're wight! I am chibi wike!" He then looked up at the spiky-haired boy and covered his mouth with his little hand, "Ummmmm, you're all chibi wike too!" Yugi looked down at himself and cried out in surprise. Suddenly, everything in the room vanished and a woman stood before the two chibi's. Yugi and Bakura gawked at the tall women with jet-black hair and light brown skin.  
  
She smiled coolly down at them, "Welcome, little lights. You now belong to me, your babysitter." Yugi and Bakura looked at each other then looked up at Isis, their eyes starting to water and their lower lip began to tremble. Isis starred down at the chibi's with no idea what they were doing. Suddenly the whole pyramid was filled with a gods piercing cry as the two boys broke down into the loudest wailing ever to come from a couple of five- year-olds mouths.  
  
"Arggghhhh!! Stop crying! As your babysitter I demand that you stop crying!!!!" Isis stumbled back covering her ears and slipped on some ice cream that Yugi had spilled on the floor. As she landed, her millennium item flew from around her neck and crashed into Ryou's shoes. Ryou and Yugi immediately quit crying, looked at each other, grabbed the millennium item, and sprinted towards the exit before Isis could regain herself. "Stop! Bring that back right now!!!" Isis cried and reached towards the boys. They didn't stop and as they ran out into the evening air they changed quickly back to their grown-up selves. Behind them, they could here Isis crying out but her cries were muffled as the pyramid before them began to disintegrate and collapse.  
  
Ryou and Yugi watched, as the last of the dust cleared and what had once been a pyramid was now just a pile of ruble and dirt. Then the ruble disappeared and the buildings that had been there before the pyramid appeared back in their places as if nothing had ever happened. The two boys looked down at the millennium item in their hand and smiled at each other. Turning away from the scene, they walked back to Seto's mansion without letting go of the golden necklace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik cursed as he watched his sisters pyramid collapse to ruins. He knew she was dead but didn't care. All that mattered to him was that some of Setoek's friends had defeated his sister and now no doubt possessed her millennium item. Well, he wasn't going to be so easy to destroy. Smiling cruelly, he adjusted the last parts of his contraption and smirked. He was going to have a blast with Jono and Kale.  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: All right! That turned out better then I thought! I guess a little planning will go a long way. Of course, not for Isis. Sorry if anyone liked her, but she's a bad guy in this story so she had to go. He he, chibi Ryou and Yugi. ^-^ I have a bad habit of fitting chibi's into my stories. Warning for the next chapter. There will be a spur-of-the-moment pairing change, but it's only a spur-of-the-moment. You'll really be surprised at this pairing. Next chapter, Joey and Bakura brave the depths of the farthest pyramid.  
  
Next Chapter: A Love I'll Never Forget 


	7. A Love I'll Never Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and the peoples past are all my ideas in this fic. That's about it for the disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Ok, let me explain one thing to you people. Just for you all to know, I don't remember what Isis's millennium item is called. That's why I just called it a millennium item. Sorry! Ok, this chapter you should all keep an open mind on. A warned you about the spur-of-the-moment pairing change in this chapter so no flames. Also, I feel like I'm being totally jipped by my parents! They are dragging me to Colorado this Friday the 27th till Sunday and because of that I'll miss the two episodes of YUGIOH!!!! NOOOO!!! This isn't far, is it!? I've waited so long to see the end of the battle between Pegasus and Yugi and my damn stepfather wants to tape something that day so I can't tape it!! Wahh! This is almost as bad as the five new Tea/Seto fics that have appeared!! Ahhhh!!!  
  
########################################################  
  
Joey cried out as Bakura pushed him to the ground. "Don't touch me you blonde mutt!" Bakura scowled down at him and brushed the dust off his crème- colored sweater. "Geez, picky aren't we!? I was jus tryin ta help ya up!" Joey scowled up at him indignantly and rubbed his bruised back. The albino gave him a dirty look, "Listen here, dog. I don't want your help and I don't want to be exploring this pyramid with you." Joey snarled at the thief and pulled himself to his feet. Then he passed Bakura and continued up the stairs, purposely bumping into the yami's shoulder on the way, "Then ya shouldn't of agreed with Yami!"  
  
Bakura bunched up his fists as he watched the blonde stubbornly walk up the stairs. That chuwawa should be so glad he hadn't killed him yet. Bakura could almost remember a time when he would yell at the blonde and the boy would just pull him into his arms and caress his hair. Of course, that was 5,000 years ago and he loved Ryou now and not Joey. But as he climbed the stairs he still wondered if Joey remembered their past together at all. Reluctantly, he had to admit to missing those times together with the puppy- dog.  
  
Bakura remembered how he had woke one day beside Ryou, sweating and wet from a dream of his past life with Joey. Ever since then he had silently wondered what would have happened if he had just admitted to Joey his feelings for him before the boy and Tristan's relationship had gotten any more intimate. Gods, why couldn't he just forget about those times and focus on what he had in this life. Slightly frustrated with himself, Bakura snapped at Joey to hurry. "I'm sick of having to stare at your damn ass!"  
  
As the two boys neared the midsection of the pyramid the ground gave in a sudden violent shake that sent Joey stumbling and falling into Bakura's arms. They both knelt on the ground, clasped in each other's arms as the whole ground around them shook. Finally the shaking stopped and Bakura lifted his head out of Joey's hair to look around. Nothing had collapsed thankfully and he wasn't hurt in any way. Then Bakura remembered that he and Joey were clinging to each other and quickly pushed the blonde away. "Get off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Joey looked abashed then ground his teeth irritably, "You're the one who caught me! And I wasn't on ya!"  
  
Bakura snarled and got back to his feet. Taking care to step on Joey's coat, he ran up the rest of the stairs and didn't wait for the blonde to catch up. Joey sighed and walked after him, "He's a sweet angel whenever he's around the others, but with me he acts like an ass. Things apparently never change." A yell above him made Joey take off at a run. At the top of the stairs he saw Bakura being restrained in the arms of a blonde Egyptian man. "Argh!! Malik!! Unhand me at once you bastard!!!!!" Bakura kicked and struggled but the Egyptian was obviously to strong for him. Joey snarled and started at the man but faltered as Malik drew out a golden dagger and raised it to Bakura's neck in a threatening manner. The violet eyed fiend smirked at him, "Now, now, Jono. Don't make me do anything neither of us want to do."  
  
Joey growled but remained where he stood. "That's better." Malik smiled and then bent down to nip at Bakura's neck. Bakura struggled and choked a little, trying to avoid the contact but to no avail. Joey felt completely useless, just standing there watching the other blonde sexually harass Bakura. "Leave him alone an undo whatever curse you've cast on our planet!" Malik looked up at him and laughed hysterically, "How amusing! Are you threatening me, dog!? I do believe that I'm the only one here who has the authority to make threats at the moment."  
  
Joey balled up his fists and deepened his scowl. He silently dared the blonde to drop the dagger and see what happens. Malik was thoroughly enjoying watching Jono fume at him. It seemed the blonde still cared for Kale after all. Malik's smirk fell and he looked at Joey seriously, "You want me to let him go? Then fight me for him. This time we shall duel to the death fairly and the winner gets the precious little thief and my millennium rod. The loser loses his soul." Joey glanced over at the now limp Bakura who was starring back at him helplessly. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Malik smiled and dragged Bakura over to the wall were he tied the thief up with the mystical capture chain card. Joey watched his every movement to make sure the blonde didn't try anything else. Damn, how come all the sexy bastards had to be psychotic yami's? Malik then turned around still grinning and snapped his fingers. The space of the floor between Joey and him lit up in ten squares, five on Joey's side and five on his. A panel appeared on the wall and the life points totaled up to 2000. Malik stood and crossed his arms directly from Joey, "A duel will decide our fate. And I shall go first."  
  
Joey nodded and took his place in front of the panel. He had no idea how he knew what to do, but he did. Malik took out a deck from his pocket, shuffled the cards, and placed the deck on a panel that came out of the ground in front of him. Joey mimicked his actions and placed his own deck on a panel in front of him. They both drew five cards from the top of their deck, then looking up into each other's eyes, simultaneously cried, "Let's duel!!" Malik examined his hand and Joey watched as he placed one card face down and put out the Dark Titan of Terror (Atk. 1300, Def. 1100). "That ends my turn." Joey glared at the massive beast that appeared and looked down at his own hand. Ok, I've got Kojikocy, Lava Battleguard, Armored Lizard, De-Spell, and Salamandra. Hmm, any of these three monsters could easily annihilate his Titan but there's still that card he placed down. It could be a trap and I'm not in the position ta make any mistakes.  
  
"Alright, I place one card face down on the field and play Lava Battleguard in attack mode. Lava Battleguard, attack the Dark Titan of Terror!" The Lava Battleguard raised it's club and charged towards the Titan. Malik smiled and flipped the card on his panel over, "Not so fast, puppy-dog! I use the trap card, Reinforcements, to raise my Titan's attack to 1800! Dark Titan of Terror! Counter Lava Battleguard's attack!" The Titan raised its four fists and aimed them at Joey's monster, but to Malik's disbelief, the Lava Battleguard parried the blow and smashed the Titan to bits. Malik gasped as 250 points were subtracted from his life points. "How! That's impossible! My attack points were higher!"  
  
Joey sneered and waved a finger at Malik as he lift the card he had placed face down on the field so that they both could see it, "Now, now! Don tell me all ya do is talk an don't listen! I would have been toast if it wasn't for me putting this De-Spell card on the field. And as ya should know, De- Spell undoes and destroys one magic card on the field." Malik stared at him dumbfounded and stuttered, "That isn't allowed! You can't play a magic card during an attack!" Joey scowled and slammed his fists down on the panel, "You should practice what ya speech! I know the Reinforcements card was a trap card, but I also know ya rigged my panel! So as ya said, fair is fair!"  
  
Bakura smiled haughtily at Malik. The bastard was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. "Humph, impressive move, dog. Don't get to cocky though, for my next card will be the Mystic Clown (Atk. 1500, Def. 1000) and I'll power it up Dark Energy!" Joey watched as Malik's Mystic Clown's attack rose to 1800. "Now, attack and destroy the Lava Battleguard!" Joey stepped back as his Lava Battleguard was reduced to mincemeat and his life points dropped by 250.  
  
The battle carried on as Bakura could only watch helplessly as his fate was being decided. To think his life would come down to a match between his two x-lover's Malik and Jono or Joey now. Now the score was Malik-300 with Judge Man on the field (Atk. 2200, Def. 1500) and Joey-300 with nothing currently on the field. It was all coming down to the last draw. Bakura sighed and blew a strand of white hair out of his eyes. He was doomed. Joey had already used and lost his Red Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman. Unless the blonde boy had something up his sleeve, he was sure to lose and be killed. Bakura frowned as his stomach sank at the thought. He would definitely miss Joey.  
  
"Err, let's me see." Ah, damn! I've got nothing strong enough to fight Malik's Judge Man. But I can't give up. It's not over till it's over and I haven't drawn from the deck yet. Joey raised his hand and placed it down on the top card of his deck. Man, this is it. I ain't fighting for my sis, Serenity, but I am fighting for Bakura. Joey looked over towards the thief and their eyes met and locked for what could have been a moment but felt longer. I know he is an ass at times, but I still love him. I can't deny how I still feel for him. No, I am not gonna let Malik win this and abandon Bakura to that abusive bastard! Not without a dieing fight ta the finish! Joey gave Bakura a victorious smile and thumbs-up then turned back and drew the top card of his deck.  
  
The room was completely silent as Bakura and Malik waited anxiously for Joey to make some move. To Bakura's delight, Joey grinned up at Malik and gave him a victory peace sign. "He he. Thank ya, Seto, for putting this card in my deck! I play Seiyaryu (Atk. 2500, Def. 2300) in attack mode!! Seiyaryu, attack the Judge Man!" Malik cried out angrily as the pinkish dragon emerged and reduced his Judge Man and his life points to ashes. "No! I can't believe this! I've lost to you, a puppy-dog!" Joey jumped up and down triumphantly, then turned and smirked at Malik, "Hey! No one calls me a puppy-dog except my friends and ya ain't one of them! Now, ya have to keep ta your part of the bargain!"  
  
Malik scowled then laughed cruelly, "I don't have to keep any part of the bargain! Say goodbye, bitch, this is where your life ends!" Malik raised his millennium rod up and began to chant the death spell. "Not so fast, Malik! You agreed to a fair duel an played by the rules of the Shadow Realm! So, by the power of the gods ya have no choice but to fulfill your part of our deal!" Malik cried out as the millennium rod flew from his hands and Joey caught it. Then a piercing scream erupted from his throat as the Egyptian blonde's soul was ripped from his body as transported to the Shadow Realm Graveyard.  
  
Joey sneered as the soulless body collapsed to the floor and placed the rod into the right pocket of his jacket. "You fucking dog! Don't you ever put my life on the line of your crappy dueling!!!" Joey rolled his eyes and turned to scold Bakura for not respecting the fact that he put his life on the line as well. He never got the chance to speak as Bakura, who had been freed from the chains, walked over and pulled him into a deep kiss. Joey wrapped Bakura into his arms and kissed the albino thief back. Both of them became so lost in each other's passion, that they didn't so much as second think their actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so I love Ryou." "Yeah! An I love Tristan." "Right. So what just happened back there." "Was a complete an total accident that shouldn't of happened." "Right." Bakura and Joey continued walking down the stairs in silence. "So, we should just forget about the whole thing." Joey looked over at Bakura and took the thief's hand, "I can't jus forget about it, Bakura. I still love ya, it's jus I love Tristan to." Bakura smiled slightly and squeezed the blonde's hand, "I can't just forget either. What are we going to do though? I can't see us managing a foursome. Threesomes are hard enough from what I heard." Joey smiled at the comment and slipped his hand out of the others and wrapped it around Bakura's waist.  
  
The two continued to walk together in silence until they were back out in the evening light. Behind them, the pyramid gave a thunderous crack and collapsed. When the dust finally settled, they two boys could see the buildings that had been standing there before the pyramid rose. Bakura frowned and cast his eyes to the ground. Joey saw this and pulled his white- haired lover close, burying his face in the surprisingly silky hair, "Don worry yourself, Bakura. We'll think of something and in the end, no one will get hurt. Not you, not Ryou, not me, and not Tristan. Trust me." Bakura smiled and cuddled up close to Joey. No matter what will happen, he knew he could trust Joey to keep that promise.  
  
########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, there you people go! Lol. Yes, they did have sex between the time they kissed and the time we found them walking together down the stairs. Don't worry though, everything turns out surprisingly interesting in the end and Tristan and Ryou don't get hurt. I couldn't let that happen. Sorry to Malik fans, like Isis he had to go bye-bye. One more character death in the next chapter and it is all about Yami and Seto! ^-^ Not to mention we're nearing the end of this fic. Ok, so it's not as long as Silent Tears, but hey I tried! All the information for Attack and Defense and the cards are real because they are cards that I got in my two starter decks I mentioned. Also, Bakura and Joey's past will once again be explained in the prequel, Six Petals. As long as I start writing the fic, that is.  
  
Next Chapter: I Hate Persians! 


	8. I Hate Persians

Disclaimer: You no what! I'm really getting annoyed with writing disclaimers!!!  
  
A/N: Glad no one flamed me over that last chapter. I apologize for Bakura acting a little OC but that's how he's turned out in my fic. For any of you to know, I'm really pissed at my scanner at the moment. It won't work damnit!!! But that won't ruin my story. Another bit of news; I've decided to begin writing three new fics dedicated to Seto/Yami pairings. Ha ha!! Die Tea Gardener! They are of course Six Petals (taking place in Egypt before Silent Tears and Forgotten Sorrows), The Chibi Files: Double the Trouble (he he, a requested sequel to The Chibi Files), and Crimson Red (my first attempt at a vampire fic). I'm going to try to do one at a time though. ^-^  
  
#######################################################  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Yami screamed his lungs out as the pyramid they were climbing shook and trembled for the second time. Finally the shaking stopped. Coughing and batting away the dust, both boys stood back up. "Yami, at this rate we'll never reach the top of this damn pile of rocks," Seto threw off his vest in disgust and looked over at his dirt covered lover. He chuckled at the spiky-haired boy as Yami whimpered over his ruined clothes and hair, "Look at me, I'm a mess! It'll take weeks to get this dirt out of my hair! Quit laughing Seto, you're supposed to be the supporting boyfriend!" Yami glared at him. The combination of a whimpering, dirt covered Yami suddenly giving him a meaningless glare was too much for the brunette's already jumbled emotions. Seto just burst into a muffled fit a giggles, "I'm sorry Yami! You're such a girl at times you know that, don't you?"  
  
Yami playfully scowled at him and stuck his nose stubbornly up in the air. Seto lost his control there and started laughing harder. The crimson-eyed boy stared at him with a contented smirk. He liked seeing Seto laugh, even more he liked hearing it. "Come on Seto, we're not getting anywhere making fun of me. Besides, have you even looked in a mirror!?" The brunette shook his head and struggled to stop laughing. Yami rolled his eyes and went ahead of him up the stairs. Sometimes he wondered why he loved that mage. Seto watched Yami for a while then headed up after him, a huge smile plastered to his face. His emotions still jostled, he forgot to think before he spoke and said, "You never complained much about dirt in your hair in Egypt, Ouiji-san."  
  
Seto crashed into Yami as the pharaoh froze in his tracks. "What did you just say." Seto frowned at the rigid tone in his lover's voice, "I said you never complained about dirt in Egypt. Then again, Egypt is nothing but dirt." Yami still didn't move and he worried that he might have said the wrong thing. "You, remember Egypt? You remember us, everything?" Seto strained to hear his whispered words, then sighed as he realized the meaning of his words to Yami. "Yes, but only a little. The first memory came to me a year ago when I was Seth's captive. It was of you and me making love back in Egypt." Yami turned around and fixed the brunette in a gaze of concern and something else Seto couldn't identify, "What else?" Seto blinked and blushed slightly, "Well, there was the memory of the first time we met and the night that followed, another with a princess from Persia, and then there was the one with the dagger and-" He cut off there and looked away, "What happened, Yami. Back then, why was I holding a blood- soaked dagger with your dead body lying at my feet."  
  
He felt as strong arms wrapped around his neck and sighed into Yami embrace, "Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago during a war. You didn't murder me, Setos." Seto pouted at the nickname he remembered all to well and Yami chuckled before kissing him gently. Seto gasped against his mouth as he slid his hand under the brunette's shirt to tease one of his nipples. Moaning lightly, Seto leaned closer needing more contact, more reassurance. He grunted disapprovingly as Yami pulled away and shook his head, "Not here, love. We need to do what we came to do here. Then we can think about that." Seto pouted again and reluctantly followed the pharaoh up the stairs.  
  
Ahead, they could see an end to the stairs. Wanting to make sure it was safe, Seto pushed passed Yami and reached the end of the stairs first. His first observation was the room was terribly dark and cold. The next was the sounds he could here, the light scraping of feet and a moan!? "Ok, lights on but close your eyes people." Seto snapped his fingers and a bright light filled the room. Yami walked up and stood next to him, squinting in the sudden brightness. "HOLY SHIT!! OH! I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!" Seto screamed and covered his eyes. Over on a bed in the room were two figures making out and on the verge of stripping. Yami covered his mouth to keep from puking. One of those two figures was Seto's hikari, Seth. The other was a brown-haired man in his late 45-50's.  
  
Seth and the other man realized they had been intruded on and quickly got off each other and straightened there clothes. Scowling darkly, Seth walked over to the middle of the room and crossed his arms. He looked pissed at their intrusion of his make-out section. "Believe me, Seth. If I had known it was you and that man, I would not of let Seto do that," Yami made a face and looked over to Seto who was slowly recovering and staring at the two people in front of them. "What the fuck are you doing making-out with our stepfather, Seth!!" Yami blinked and looked from Seto to Seth to the other man who turned out to be Gozubora Kaiba. Seth scowled at his yami darkly, "Just because you never wanted to be his lover, doesn't mean I have to not want to be!" "But he's our STEPFATHER!!!!"  
  
"Our foster father, to be correct Seto. And I really don't give a damn about that." Seto gawked at him stupidly, "Foster father, step father, what's the difference! He's still our father in some way and you're his what! Lover! Damn, I knew you were screwed up, but not this much!!" Seth snarled and fisted his hands, "So what!! You're screwing around with a guy! Your rival to be exact! How's that any different from me and Gozubora!?" Seto fisted his hands and scowled, "There's a big difference from a non- related rival and a father!!" "He's our foster father! He not really related to us genetically! And since when did you become the guy that sleep's with the enemy!" Seto stomped his foot hard on the ground, "Yami's not my enemy!! There's a fine line between an enemy and a rival, Seth! An enemy is someone you hate the ever-living shit out of, like you and Gozubora are my enemy, and a rival is a special friend that makes you strive to be at your best, like Yami! So I can love Yami all I want, but you and him is just wrong!"  
  
Gozubora stepped in-between the two brunettes and opened his mouth to say something. He was stopped as Yami gave a war cry and tackled him to the ground with a dagger raised to the fiend's neck. "YAMI!" Seto stared wide- eyed at the pharaoh's assault. "Gozubora, love! Get off him you bitch!!" Seth lunged at Yami and knocked the boy off Gozubora. Seto snarled and jumped at Seth, "Don't you call Yami a bitch, you bitch!" Yami rubbed his head and jumped at Gozubora again. Seth tried to strangle him but Seto had him down and soon all four had broken out into a chaotic fight, each one trying to protect there own lover. "That's quite enough from the four of you!"  
  
Before Seto and Yami knew it, Kaiba was dragging them away from the two fiends. Neko had Seth and Gozubora each by one arm and was dragging them the opposite way. "Well, you can't say this little adventure didn't have any action." Kaiba frowned at Neko's commit and the blue-haired demon quickly shut-up. Seto scowled and turned to inspect Yami for any fatal or severe wounds. Yami smiled and assured the brunette that he was all right. "Really, the four of you should be ashamed of yourselves! This is no way to act like men!" Kaiba finished his lecture and stared at Neko annoyed as he broke into a fit of giggles, "Actually, Kaiba. This is exactly how men act when there's a disagreement." "Shut-up Neko. Now!" The fiend frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
Seto got to his feet, staring angrily at Kaiba, "Whose side our you on anyway!" Kaiba glared at him, "I'm on your side, little light. It's just that the four of you are fighting to protect your lover who's fighting to protect you and it's getting none of you no where!" Yami scrambled to his feet and pouted, "But that bastard raped Seto! I want to kill him!" Seth stuck his tongue out and hugged Gozubora possessively. Yami mimicked the action with Seto, now and then shooting death glares at the old man. Neko laughed out loud and skipped over to stand between them all, "Well! You love Seto and Seth loves Gozubora, right!? Well, since they're both in separate bodies, why don't Seto remain with you and Seth go live with Gozubora at his house on a continent I won't tell you because you'll hunt him down and kill him!" Yami and Seth thought this over slowly. "Fine! I'll live with that but they had better leave before I change my mind!" Seth scowled at Yami, "We're leaving now, so you don't have to worry! And if you ever touch my love again I'll slit your lover's throat!"  
  
"Fine!" "Fine" "Go now!" "Bye!" With Kaiba and Neko standing between the four, Seth and Gozubora left down the stairway. "Um, you can let go of me now Yami." Yami smiled up at Seto like a kid smiling over HIS stuffed bear, "I'm afraid if I let go I'll run after them and kill them both and whoever tries to get in my way." Seto smirked and decided not to waste his time pushing the subject. He then smiled mischievously, "Well, I guess that's it for this place. Let's head on out and finish what we were starting in the staircase back there Yami." Kaiba shook his head, frowning, "I'm afraid your little adventure isn't quite over yet, Seto. The person who holds possession over your millennium heartpiece is up the stairs over there and you know you have to get it back. You two will just have to wait and keep your pants zipped." Yami pouted indignantly and looked ridiculously like Yugi when he wanted something. This didn't have much of an effect on the demon and Seto sighed, dragging the pouting pharaoh with him up the stairs. "Look at it this way, Yami-koi. The sooner we get my millennium heartpiece, the sooner we can hit the bed."  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Lol, ok lot's of sexual hints in there and whoa!! What happened there with Seth and Gozubora! Wow, that's just not right. I completely agree with Seto. Not to mention the thing happening on the stairs. I tell you it was screaming to become a lemon! No offense to anyone who's tried it but sex on stairs sounds a little hard and painful. I mean, on the list of 100 ways and places to have sex, fucking your gay lover on a stone staircase in a thousand-year-old pyramid that appeared out of no where is not at the top! Or bottom or middle or anywhere I think. (looks at the list)  
  
Next Chapter: I Hate Persian Princesses!! 


	9. I Hate Persian Princesses!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did I would banish all things Tea and damn those Tea/Seto fics. More just keep showing up!  
  
A/N: I'm serious in the disclaimer. I was interested in reading this one fic that didn't list its pairings, but to my horror the fic was a Tea/Seto one. Ahhhh!! I spent the whole night wide-awake! When I did finally fall asleep, I had a nightmare where Tea and Seto were making out!! Ahhhh!!!! Luckily, Yami appeared and decapitated Tea, then swept Seto off his feet and they flew away in an airship. O.o Ok, I know. I need to quit playing Final Fantasy games after seeing ten more Seto/Tea fics appearing. Lol. I have some info on my Six Petals story. It's going to be a lot better organized then this fic was and I've already done an outline so I won't get lost or suffer writers block. So far, I estimate it will be 25 chapters long. Woah! Long story, especially for me. In fact, I don't think anyone has written a Seto/Yami fic that long. Lol. Ok, on to the story!!  
  
##########################################################  
  
Seto tore up the stairs dragging Yami behind him, intent on getting his millennium heartpiece back. Soon there was a light ahead of them and Yami pulled on his shirt, "Seto! We need to slow down. We can't just plow into there recklessly." Seto stopped and frowned. He was never one for patience, though he used to pretend to be. "Fine, but once we're in that room, I'll strangle the person who has my heartpiece then we are out of here!" Yami smirked at him and they both walked cautiously to the top of the stairs. As soon as they entered the room, a finely dressed woman stood before them.  
  
"Well, it's about time you two got up here." Seto scowled at the woman and noticed his millennium item around her neck. Yami glanced over at him, then examined the woman in front of them more closely. Seto stared at him as Yami whispered, "Tea." Tea smiled arrogantly at them. "So, you stole my millennium item, broke the barrier between the realms, and raised three gigantic pyramids while throwing the world into chaos," Seto glared at her and took a step forward ominously. Tea smirked and snapped her fingers, "That's not all I've done." Two Battle Oxen that had come from behind him and Yami grabbed Seto. "Seto!!" Yami started towards him but a Dancing Fairy came from his left and restrained him.  
  
"Aha haha ha!" Tea laughed and walked over to stand in front of Seto. Seto snarled at her and struggled to break the Battle Oxen's grasps. "Any last words before I kill you, mage?" Seto tried to kick her but the Oxen forced him to his knees. Realizing he wasn't going to escape Seto looked Tea in the eyes and said what he had wanted to say to her the moment he met her, "You're a bitch, Tea. You're a worthless slut that doesn't deserve true love or even friendship and you can kill me but you won't stop me from loving Yami."  
  
Tea bit the inside of her cheek and scowled down at him, "You won't stop from loving Yami, but that doesn't mean he won't stop loving you." Seto gave her his iciest-glare as she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and brought it up hard into his chest. Seto couldn't scream as the fiery, white- hot pain shot throughout his entire body. He vaguely noticed the Battle Oxen letting him go or the pained scream that came from Yami, as the pharaoh broke the Dancing Fairy's neck and ran to his side. His vision became blurred but he was aware of Yami holding him close and kissing his lips. Struggling to find his voice Seto gave him a warm smile and said, "I will always love you, Yami. Till we meet again in the next life." Then everything went black.  
  
##########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ohhhh! The shortest chapter ever written right here. Muahahahaha! Don't worry. One more chapter to go! I only stopped here because I felt like being evil and leaving you all in suspense. What will happen next!? Is Seto really dead? What am I planning for all of you!? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Do You Love Me/Will You Heal Me? 


	10. Do You Love MeWill You Heal Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Sorry Nope.  
  
A/N: Muahahahaha!! I was too evil last time. Ok, here's the final chapter of the story. This will be a real surprise to you all so keep an open mind. Sorry for being mean to Seto, but it's part of the story. Now on to the last chapter before you people burn me to the stake for stopping where I did in the last chapter.  
  
##########################################################  
  
Beep____Beep____ That was the only sound he could make out. Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? More strange sounds came to the brunette's ears but he couldn't make out what they where. "Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Wake up. Please Seto!" Who's that and why are they calling me. Is that AmonRa? "It's no use, Yami. He's been in this comma for quite some time now." Yami? Yami was there with him! I couldn't be dead then. Why can't I wake up? "How did you get here anyway, Bakura!? I sent you to the Shadow Realm." More noises then a nervous laugh, "Look! Just be glad I am here. If I wasn't then Seto hear wouldn't be alive now." It was Yami and Bakura. They were arguing.  
  
A warmth on his shoulder, tears, someone was crying. Seto struggled to open his eyes, but he still couldn't see a thing. Why can't I open my eyes!! The sound of a door opening and closing, then footsteps. "Doctor Lee! Have you come to tell us now. What happened to him! Why is he like this!" It was Yami again, but this time there were other voices joined in with them. It sounded almost like Mokuba, Joey, and the others. And why wouldn't Yami know what happened to him? That bitch, Tea, had stabbed me! Yami, don't you remember! You were there! What's going on and why can't I see!? "We found semen mixed with the blood. DNA testing shows that it's not Mr. Kaiba. Further research into the matter shows that the semen belongs to Mr. Gozubora Kaiba. We believe Seto here was raped by him." Raped! That's not possible! I was raped a year and a half ago! What's going on?  
  
"So that's why! That's why my brother wanted me to go camping with you guys! He must of known Gozubora was coming back! Oh, Seto!!" A weight on his chest and warm tears. His little brother was crying. Camping, that happened a year and a half ago to. Wait. Could that have all been a dream? Had his kidnapping by Seth, Yami loving him, and Tea going evil have all been a dream!? Why can I remember it so well then? "I'll kill him. I kill Gozubora if I ever find him." It was Yami. He sounded choked up, almost like he was crying. "Well, we certainly can't let him go back home until Gozubora is found and put in jail." More noises, but it didn't matter. It had all been a dream. Seth, Kaiba, Tea, Yami, all a dream. Why should he wake up then. He would never see Kenori, Orb, or Staff again. He would never joke around with Kaiba or watch as the demon was dragged away by his lover Neko. He had no magic, no powers, why should he wake up. Why should he live.  
  
((Yami's POV))  
  
Mokuba was sprawled out over his brother's unconscious body. It had only been just a few minutes ago when the doctor had announced the crime committed on Seto. How could anyone do such a terrible thing. No one deserved this fate, not even Seto Kaiba. It had been Mokuba who had suddenly became frightened and insisted on them packing up and going back to Tokyo. He had sensed his brother in distress and had been one hundred percent right. It was Yami Bakura, though, who had been waiting for them at the mansion entrance and who had told them about Seto. Now all Yami could do was stare down helplessly at his beloved rival and call out to him to wake up, to come back.  
  
He had spent five thousand years sealed inside his millennium puzzle and the whole time all he could think about was his mage, Setoek. When Yugi had first called to him from his soul room, it had been the first time he saw Seto Kaiba. He had known, the moment he had seen the brunette, that he was Setoek. Yami winced as the sharp twinge of guilt reminded him how nasty he had been acting towards Seto over the past year. Now Seto could die, and he would never get a second chance to win the heart of his ancient lover or at least confess his love.  
  
"Yami. I. I'm sorry for what I did. Back at the duelist island." Yami looked over with interest as Ryou timidly apologized to Bakura. Anger swelled up in him. That good for nothing thief would probably beat the crap out of poor Ryou when they got home. How had his old friend Kale become such an abusive bastard!? Joey was giving the two the same look as Yami, probably thinking along the same lines as he. To everyone's surprise, though probably more to Ryou, Bakura wrapped his arms lovingly around his light and held the shocked boy till he relaxed, "I'm the one who should apologize. Will you ever forgive me Ryou? I was the one who was weak. I was afraid of how I felt for you, little abiou." Everyone watched stunned as Ryou let out a rather loud sob and buried his face into Bakura's neck. It would have been kawaii had it not been such a shocking sight to see the normally oppressive Yami Bakura fondly cuddle Ryou. A movement under his hand brought Yami from his stunned state. "Hey! Everyone, its Kaiba! Seto's awake!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Seto's POV))  
  
How long had it been. A week, a month. Seto couldn't remember how long it had been since he finally moved and woke up in the hospital. The doctors had explained to him that his eyes were damaged and he needed to continue to wear the bandaging for a little while longer. He hadn't really responded and had allowed Yami to lead him out of the hospital and to their car. Now he and Mokuba were staying with Yami and Yugi in their grandfather's house. Seto heard footsteps but didn't bother to leave his curled up position. It was strange. In his dream being raped hadn't really bothered him that much. Now in real life though, he felt dirty and worthless. He just wanted to die.  
  
A firm but gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up towards it. "Seto. Please come in and eat something. I really don't want to have to force you again." It was Yami. For some reason Yami had decided that he was Seto's caretaker. Seto had grown used to the pharaoh's almost constant intrusions on his self-loathing. "Humph. Seto, please. I know it hurts but you're stronger than this. Where's that tough-headed rival I once knew?" Seto didn't respond, just pillowed his head back into his arms and rocked back and forth. Seto listened to Yami's footsteps fade away and bit back a tear. Sorry, Yami. I just can't accept this. Any of this. I want my dream to be real. Even if I ended up dieing in the end at least I had your love and the other's friendship.  
  
The sound of the doorbell and then footsteps. Seto raised his head up to listen more intently. The footsteps stopped, then there was talking, then they started up again as whoever had come to visit entered the room and walked over to him. "So, drowning in self-pity and loathing are we?" It was Bakura. Seto raised his head the rest of the way and looked towards the thief's voice. "I know what you're really mourning over, Seto. It wasn't a dream. The whole thing with Seth and the millennium heartpiece." Seto snapped at this and for the first time spoke, "What! What do you mean! Bakura, please tell me." He winced at the scratchy sound of his voice. He hadn't spoke in a while. Bakura laughed and sat down beside him, "I mean it wasn't a dream. It really happened, but in another world. Haven't you even noticed the heavy weight around your neck."  
  
Seto listened, his mind starting to swirl and spin. He then noticed that his neck did feel a little weighted and reached down. A medium-sized, round object hung from a chain around his neck. It was his millennium heartpiece. "But how. I don't understand." Bakura laughed some more and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, "It's weird, I know. It has something to do with that ball around your neck. The last thing I remember was facing Ryou and Triston while me and Joey where trying to explain are past life and our love for each other. Then, everything went black and when I woke up I was standing here in the hospital. When I walked into your room, Kaiba and Seth both where there and I banished them both to the Shadow Realm Graveyard before they could take you hostage. I think that what happened really did happen, but when Tea killed you your heartpiece activated and sent you and me back into the past, back to before any of this ever happened. And by me getting rid of Seth and Kaiba before they could do what they were planning to do, I think I've opened up a whole new future for the two of us to build. Don't you see, Seto. Your millennium item has given us a second chance at life. We know what may happen if we do certain things and now we can change those and create our own lives!"  
  
Seto listened and thought about what Bakura was saying, slightly relieved to have something to think about accept his misery. If Bakura was telling the truth then maybe Yami did love him. They just hadn't confessed to each other yet. And maybe he was still Setoek, the Magician of Dark Arts. He heard as Bakura got up to leave, "Wait! Bakura." He didn't hear any footsteps and established that Bakura was still there. "Bakura, tell Joey how you feel about him. Tell him and Ryou how you feel about both of them." He felt Bakura rest his hand on his shoulder once more and smiled up at the albino yami. "I will, Seto. Before Joey and Triston fall in love. You'll tell Yami how you feel about him, won't you? You'd better and you'd better toughen up and allow yourself to heal. Trust me, I know what it's like to be raped. You'll make Seto. I did."  
  
With that, Bakura left him alone to think about things. Seto smiled slightly to himself. As long as there was hope, he'd be able to heal. He wasn't dirty or worthless, just another victim of a sick asshole and he would be able to come out of this ok. Footsteps again and someone sitting behind him. "Seto." It was Yami. Had he been listening to their conversation. "Seto, I. I want to help you." Seto felt hesitant arms wrap around his waist and he leaned back against Yami without protest. Yami stiffened under him in slight surprise, then tightened his grip and drew the brunette closer into his arms. Seto let out a sigh and smiled into the warm embrace, "Yami. Do you still love me? Will you heal me?" Silence then, "Yes." Burying his nose into the crook of Yami's neck, Seto allowed his worries and pain to drift away, "I love you, Ouiji, always." Yami closed his eyes and Seto felt a warm teardrop on his cheek. "I love you to, my beautiful mage Setoek."  
  
#######################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ohhhhh!!!! That was such a kawaii ending. I surprise myself sometimes. That really twisted things around. I tend to do that with my stories, add little story twists here and there. Well, that was the end of this story. Now to go work on Six Petals, the prequel to the whole Silent Tears story. Thank you all who have kept an open mind with this story, Forgotten Sorrows. I certainly feel like this wasn't exactly my best piece of work but it sure wasn't my worst. ^-^ Thank you all and DEATH TO TEA/SETO FICS!!!!!! 


End file.
